


I'll keep you safe

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds, Jemily - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 02x15 - JJ is dealing with the aftermaths of the Tobias Hankel case while Emily tries her best to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll keep you safe

She knew something was wrong with JJ when she still didn’t return from the restrooms after an extended period of time. It had been almost two months since they had returned home from the case with Tobias Hankel and ever since then she had been acting strange and withdrew herself from the rest of the team.  
It also didn’t go unnoticed by Emily how pale she looked lately and that she constantly seemed to be tired. That’s why, when she noticed that she had been gone for quite a while, she decided to check on her, the worry for her friend dragging her towards the restrooms.

Carefully opening the door she was greeted with a retching sound and she immediately approached the only stall with a closed door.  
“JJ? Are you in there?” There was no answer. “Is everything ok?” She knew it was a stupid question, clearly it wasn’t, but she grew more and more worried when she received no reply.  
“I know you’re in there JJ and I don’t want to break this door open.” A few seconds later she heard a small sob coming from the inside of the stall and Emily slid down the door and leaned against it before she continued to speak.  
“You know you can always talk to me JJ. Do you think I didn’t notice that something has been wrong with you ever since we came back home?” She let out an almost inaudible sigh and rubbed her forehead, waiting for JJ to say something, anything.

After a while, it had felt like an eternity to the profiler, she finally heard the clicking of the lock being opened and when she carefully opened the door she saw JJ cowering against the wall of the stall with tears streaming down her face.  
Slowly she shuffled over to where she was sitting and after a moment gently wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into her side.  
At first JJ’s sobs grew heavier when she felt Emily by her side and she thought she would never be able to pull herself together again but eventually she managed to calm down in the presence of the older agent.

“How can you be fine after everything we’ve seen and I’m barely able to hold myself together? How are you doing this?” The question was familiar to Emily; it had been almost the same when they were working on the case.  
The truth was that the answer to this question wasn’t simple and she didn’t know how to explain to her what she’s been through in her life without upsetting her even further and so she decided to settle on a simple reply.

“We all react different to those situations JJ. There’s nothing wrong with being overwhelmed sometimes, it happens to the best of us.” She tried to calm her down, knowing about the self-doubts JJ had ever since then.  
“But how am I supposed to do this job when I can’t keep my emotions out of it?” A few more tears trickled down her cheeks at this and Emily gently wiped them away with her thumb.  
“It’s ok to let those emotions come to the surface JJ, but it’s not ok that you hurt yourself like this.” Emily looked towards the toilet and then JJ. The sleeves of her blouse were rolled up and it was the first time she really got to see how thin she had gotten throughout the past months.

Feeling caught JJ refused to meet Emily’s eyes, afraid the brunette wouldn’t want to be around her any longer now that she knew about her secret.  
“Hey, look at me JJ.” Emily used a finger to tilt her chin so she was looking at her before she continued to speak. “It’s nothing you have to be ashamed of but it’s not healthy. I’m not going to leave you alone in this but you have to let me help you.” The look in her eyes was sincere and JJ couldn’t help but tear up once again at her words.  
“I just don’t know how to stop.” Sobs began shaking her body again as she curled further into Emily’s side.

She had barely seen the younger agent this desperate and broken and so she just held her close until she finally calmed down again. It was moments like that when she found it difficult to keep her own emotions in check but she did her best to pull herself together knowing JJ needed her now.  
“We’ll figure this out. Together. Ok?” Emily felt JJ nod against her chest and knew it wouldn’t be easy but JJ was worth it and she would do everything to keep her safe no matter what.


End file.
